Thomas:The Trainz Adventures Wikia:Rules
General Rules #You must be 13 years or older to make an account here. If anyone is found to be under the age limit, they will be banned. #If a model is private or unreleased, do NOT ask for it. It will either be release in time, or it's a private model not for release. #No cussing, swearing, obscene language, or profanity of any sort on the pages. #No spamming.. #Do not edit just for the sake of editing. Just because you have more edits or badges than another user, that doesn't mean you are more important than they are. #Only edit your own user page, not anyone else's. (Unless you get permission from the other user first.) #Don't mini-mod. If you see a user breaking a rule, don't tell him, tell an admin and they will take care of it. #Please don't harass or aggravate spammers and vandals as it only incites them to cause more damage. #And absolutely no vandalism! #This could be considered a "catch all" rule, but for the sake of it will be included separately: Be kind and respect all other users. Especially admins who have the authority to block anyone who gets out of line. #If an admin has removed your information from a page, it was removed for a reason. Please do not re add what you originally wrote. Chat Rules #Keep it clean! Anyone who posts something bashing others will be banned from chat. (This rule applies to both open public chat and private messages.) #If anyone says anything inappropriate in the chat, please report them to an admin on the Wikia. You must provide proof to back up your claim (screen capture, etc.) as we don't want to block users unnecessarily. (This rule applies to both open public chat and private messages.) #Please keep the chat for important and public matters. If you have something private to talk about with another user, schedule a time with the person and use the PM (private message) system. #The chat is not for games of any sort. This includes playing them (eg role-playing games) or using the chat as a place to discuss what you and your friends are doing in a video game. It is, however, OK to talk about a video game release etc. #Chat is a mixed company community, meaning there are certain words and topics that are inappropriate. Before posting a message, remember that some people are more sensitive than others and may become offended. (This rule applies to both open public chat and private messages.) #Please be aware that not only admins, but ChatMods have authority in the chat box. If a ChatMod asks you to leave a certain subject, please do as told. ChatMods can also kickban misbehaving users out of the chat box. How to format Pages Episode/Shorts/Specials This is the way the episode pages should be formatted. *Plot of the episode *List of Characters **Steamies **Diesels **Narrow Gauge **Culdee Fell Engines **Arlesdale **Rolling Stock (Toad, Bradford, ETC..) **Non-Rail Characers (Road, Air, Sea, Cranes ETC) **Humans **do not speak (Who appear on screen and mentioned by name, but don't say anything.) **cameo (Who appear on screen but don't speak and aren't mentioned by name) **mentioned (Who don't appear on screen but are mentioned by name) *List of the Voice actors in said episode. *Any trivia in said episode. *and any goofs in said episode. Character Pages This is the way a character page should be formatted. *Bio of said character *Character's appearances **First season **Second Season **Third Season **Specials **Shorts *Character's Voice Actors Useful Tips for Editing Pages *In a character's info box: **Voice actor is for that character's current voice actors, not any pass voice actors. **First Appearance is for that character's first role in an episode. If a character appears for the first time, but doesn't speak, List it as it says on that episode's page. Also remember 'Shorts do NOT count as first appearence in an info box. ' *** Example: If Skarloey first appears in Escape, But does not speak until The Jinxed Station, list it as so: Escape (cameo) The Jinxed Station (speaking) Failure to abide by any of the rules may result in blockage. Thank you - T:TTA Wikia Staff.